hatarakufandomcom-20200223-history
Sadao Maou
Sadao Maou (真奥 貞夫 Maō Sadao?), real name Satan Jacob (サタン・ジャコブ Satan Jakobu), is the main male protagonist of the series. He was once the Demon King who declared war on Ente Isla in an attempt to annex the four continents, but due to the actions of the Hero Emilia Justina and her companions, he was forced to retreat to Earth, causing him to lose almost all of his powers. Appearance King Satan is a humanoid demon that stands over two meters tall, possessing a fair complexion, sharp red eyes, and slightly messy black hair with an mildly unkempt spiky appearance. His body is well-built with a muscular torso, thick neck, and toned arms and legs. Though his default form is humanoid in appearance, he possesses several features that are decidedly more demonic, including sharp-clawed hands, a pair of yellow ridged horns that curve outwards from beneath his hair along the sides of his head, and large furry goat-like legs ending in thick hooves. Satan also possesses two large bat-like wings that span several times the length of his body when unfurled, though he does not require them to fly, and usually keeps them hidden inside of his body. His outfit as the ruler of demons consists of a dark jacket with a gold trim around the seams, the bottom partially opened to reveal his waist. He wears short black pants the same color as his top, the former of which are tucked into a pair of large dark boots that cover his animal-like calves and feet. Over his clothing he wears a high-collared cape in the same colors as his jacket, fastened in the front with a thin golden chain, and held in place by large shoulder-pads bearing a small resemblance to his horns. As a human, Maou has the appearance of an average Japanese young man. His facial features and hair are largely unchanged from his original demonic form, though he appears younger and his face more expressive than before. The most noticeable difference aside from losing his horns, hooved legs, wings, and claws, is the drastic reduction in stature between his human and demon forms. As Sadao Maou, the Demon King is roughly the height of the average human, being noticeably shorter than before with a smaller build that lacks the musculature and imposing size of his previous body. While living in Japan, he normally wears simple clothing purchased from UniClo, a store specializing in low-budget used clothing, his typical garb being a simple t-shirt and jeans. While working at MgRonald's, Maou dresses in the franchise's uniform consisting of short-sleeved red t-shirt with a button-up collar, a yellow strip running across the mid-torso with the company's logo on the right breast. Also included is a pair of black pants, a belt, and a matching visor hat also bearing the MgRonald's logo. When he regains his powers, Maou's body reverts back to its previous form, depending on the amount of magic he has accumulated. In the manga, when he regained his powers after the mall collapsed, only his stature remained human, but his pants were torn due to his transformed legs. In the anime, he returns to his full demon form and all his clothes were shred. Personality Perhaps one of the most intelligent and charismatic of his kind, the Demon King came from humble origins as a member of a low-class goblin tribe, yet through tireless efforts and a drive to better his people, managed to gain support from others, eventually uniting the warring factions of the Demon World under his rule. Satan was well-known throughout the lands as the great overlord of his people, his name synonymous with the terror and cruelty his army brought to those unfortunate enough to fall victim. During the razing of Ente Isla, he allowed his minions the right to perform any heinous acts they deemed fit, showing immense cruelty through the slaughter of many innocent humans in his conquest. While his actions in life were for the betterment of demonkind, he cared little for the lives of his victims, believing that the end justified the means in his quest to annex the five continents of Ente Isla. Satan's true motivation was to create a paradise for his dark legions by forcefully removing the humans from Ente Isla by any means necessary. As the great ruler of demons, he was shown to be a proud and resolute individual, though his defeat at the hands of the Hero Emilia and the sudden loss of his magic abilities on Earth left him with no choice but to abandon that pride and live the life of an ordinary human. On Earth, Sadao Maou is shown to be a diligent and proactive employee, instead applying his strong drive and determination to better himself in his new life. Forced to spend time living as a human and interacting with those he previously considered to be lesser beings, the Demon King slowly began to understand mankind, and has since developed a kind-hearted and cheerful disposition making him popular among both his colleagues and neighbors. While he does not desire to cause trouble to the world that has treated him with nothing but kindness, Satan has not entirely lost his desire for power and influence, and instead strives to climb the corporate ladder at MgRonald's. His hope is to legally obtain influence and wealth on Earth that will allow him to amass new resources with which to return home to Ente Isla. Due to this wish, or in spite of it, Maou expresses great pride in his job as a fast-food employee, and pompously brags about the many promotions he will hopefully receive in the future, often much to the dismay of those around him. Notably, he still possesses a strong drive to rebuild the Demon Army and has consciously toyed with the idea of finding replacements for deceased generals. He is shown to be thoughtful, well-mannered, and empathetic towards those around him, and is willing to help others in any way possible if he is able. This new disposition clashes heavily with the merciless Demon King he was back in Ente Isla, something that confuses the Hero Emilia when she first encounters him on Earth. Despite her having been the cause of his downfall and subsequent depowerment, Maou displays no hostility towards the hero, and even some pity upon learning that she had been stranded on Earth alone while chasing him through the Gate. Despite being archenemies back home, he displays great strength of character despite her hostility towards him, quietly accepting her accusations without objection. When asked directly about his previous actions as the Demon King, Maou also expresses a sense of regret for having done so many horrible things. He reluctantly apologizes to the Hero, though he regretfully claims not to have understood humans before having been forced to life as one. This shows that while he does not see it as an excuse, the former devil is no longer too proud to express himself, and has come to acknowledge his own ineptitude. In both worlds, Maou looks out for his juniors and subordinates, and believes that any leader must take responsibility for the actions of those who serve under him, prompting him to cover for Chiho Sasaki when she makes mistakes at work while on duty at MgRonald's. This state of mind even extends to his interactions with Lucifer, who once severely damaged Shibuya in an attempt to kill the Demon King and the Hero. After putting an end of Lucifer's rampage, King Satan chose to use his newly-restored powers to repair the city and even chose to hide Lucifer from the police. In doing so he accepted full responsibility for the situation even knowing that using up his magic to fix everything would render them unable to return to Ente Isla. Despite having more understanding on humans, Maou appears to be dense about matters regarding women. Though some of his comments make it sound like he does this intentionally for reasons not yet revealed. although later on, he does admit to Emi that he didn't quite understand humans at that time. However, he does not intend to shirk responsibility for the deaths he had caused. Background Though he is not the legendary Satan spoken of in the Ente Islan Bible, Sadao Maou was given the name at birth, as it has since become an extremely common name among demons. While he once belonged to a lowly goblin-class tribe, Satan's family and comrades were slaughtered in a conflict between demons, the enemy having left him behind to die following the carnage. While lying motionless on the ground awaiting his eventual demise, he was found and rescued by a mysterious angel, who chose to care for the child and ensure his survival. The stranger claimed she had never seen a demon crying before and nursed him back to health, sharing with him many stories and her knowledge of humankind. While he cared little for her tales, the young Satan was not well enough to move, and listened quietly while she spoke. Through her stories, he became instilled with a desire to unite his own kind the same way that human had done in the past. His savior was also the first to call him 'Demon King Satan', and before departing, she left him with a purple, crescent-shaped crystal . The angel told him to plant it if he wanted to know more about the world, advice that he would eventually heed. An unknown number of years later, Satan became a leader of a Demon Faction and began a great war to annex the rest of the Demon Realm. The struggle lasted from 1741 to 1799, eventually ending with the complete union of the warring tribes as one kingdom. In 1870, he became the Demon King, ruling over his people alongside his Demon Minister Kameo while presiding over the tribe leaders within his territories. Desiring to expand his influence, Satan attempted to conquer the land of Ente Isla, a territory consisting of five continents arranged in the shape of a cross, which sat upon the Ocean of Ignora. The Demon King's desire was to subjugate the humans living there and transform the peaceful land into a paradise for his inhuman legions. To this end Satan sent his Four Great War Generals into battle, each leading a sizable force of the demonic host. Establishing his own domain in the now-destroyed Central Continent, he dispersed the remainder of the Demon Army to the other islands each led by one of the generals with Adramelech heading North, Alciel to the South, and Malacoda towards the East. Knowing him to have come from Heaven, King Satan chose Lucifer to attack the Western Continent, knowing it to be the place where the Church of Ente Isla was strongest. He believed the Fallen Angel's knowledge of Heaven's ways would allow them an easier victory, only to learn that a single human had repelled Lucifer's army, presumably killing him. Thus King Satan became aware of the Hero Emilia, the one who would eventually bring about his downfall. Whie he initially believed that the remainder of his forces could defeat the hero, she went on to slay both Adramalech and Malacoda in less than a year. As a master strategist, Alciel suggested they turn the battle into a defensive one, prompting Satan to order his forces to retreat from the Eastern Continent and fortify their stronghold in the central lands, but the surviving humans emerged from hiding and rallied under the Church and Hero, forming an army vast enough to overwhelm and crush the remains of the Demon Army. During the ensuing battle, Satan fought the Hero and her companions alongside his sole remaining general, but they eventually proved no match. After losing one of his horns to the Hero's Sacred Sword, the Demon King and Alciel were forced to retreat and heal their wounds, knowing that the war would claim their lives if they chose to continue. Opening a Gate in the skies above Demon King Castle, they planned to flee to another world and regain their strength. Before disappearing through the vortex, Satan vowed to return one day and conquer Ente Isla once more. Story To survive in Japan, he adopted a Japanese name that sounds homonymic to 'demon lord' and works part-time at a MgRonald's branch, and was eventually promoted to a full-time position. He and other demons can turn back to their original forms and regain their magic when people around them are filled with negative emotions such as fear and despair. Character Relationships Shirō Ashiya A loyal general who followed him to Earth. They now live together in an apartment Maou dubbed 'Castle Overlord', where Ashiya handles the chores while Maou goes to work. Maou often gets embarrassed by Ashiya's open praise of him and gets annoyed at his constant lecturing. However, the two share a somewhat brotherly bond as they rely on each other constantly in the human world. Emi Yusa Back in Ente Isla, they were mortal enemies. Emilia's village had been destroyed by the Demon Lord's forces, and her father was presumed killed. In order to take him down, she took up her duty as the Hero. They did not recognise each other at first when they met again on Earth, but was surprised when she revealed her identity. They still remain a little antagonistic to each other, but less so as compared to when they were still in Ente Isla. This causes several amusing instances where Emi talks about how she will kill him one day, but not at present as she needs to retain enough power to be able to return to Ente Isla (but not without defeating Maou first). Due to the loss of her father, Emi viewed Maou as a despicable person who thinks nothing of creating destruction and bloodshed. As such, seeing his kindness shocked her extremely, for she could not reconcile her idea of the Demon Lord with his human self. As he interacts with Emi often, Maou has grown mostly relaxed around her, almost as though their enmity never existed. His actions are dense with how she feels sometimes, as Emi has yelled at him for reasons beyond his comprehension. There are times when he gets frustrated with Emi, but also shows no hesitation in riling her up, saying that the Demon Lord is supposed to cause trouble for the Hero. Emi defended his character when Sariel insulted him, stating that he is a person that would look out for his subordinates. She helped him in a crisis after Lucifer was scammed into using Maou's credit card to buy over 45,000 yen (128,000 yen in the anime) worth of items. She purchased a new umbrella for him to replace the one he gave her, saying that she didn't want to owe any favours. Right now he and Emi are taking care of Alas=Ramus,he is the "Father" of her while Emi the "Mother". Chiho Sasaki A part-time co-worker at MgRonald's. The two are on extremely good terms Maou is a very friendly and helpful superior to Chiho, which baffled and surprised Emi at first. He also calls her 'Chi-chan', signifying their closeness with each other. During the incident with Lucifer, she gained knowledge of Ente Isla as well as Maou's true identity. Chiho has a very obvious crush on Maou, but he has yet to respond to her feelings despite her confession. When Maou asked her how she felt about associating with a Demon Lord like him, Chiho stated that she would be lying if she said she didn't mind, but she already had feelings for him before she knew of that fact, and wants to choose to stop liking him herself. Maou was surprised upon her bold confession, but when he even has time to reply, they were interrupted. Miki Shiba His landlady, who insists on having Maou refer to her as Miki-ti. Her presence somehow intimidates him, as well as Ashiya and Urushihara. She seems to have an idea of Ente Isla, as she has knowledge of Sonar and the Idea Link. However, the reasons behind her understanding are still unknown. Mayumi Kisaki His boss at MgRonald's. The two have the usual boss-and-worker relationship. Maou is seen to be fearful of her at times, but Kisaki looks upon him as a capable employee and is able to entrust him with the responsibility of supervising the restaurant in her absence. Hanzō Urushihara Lucifer is a fallen angel and one of the Demon Lord's generals. After being defeated by Maou in Japan, he moved in with Maou and Ashiya to hide him from the police and help research magical sources with his internet knowledge. He often spends Maou's money unwisely on online shopping and has cause Ashiya many headaches with the household finances. Despite this, Maou doesn't seem to mind, treating him the same as he always had. However there were still exceptions, depending on how far Lucifier had gone. Powers and Abilities Demonic Magic As the Demon Lord, Satan possessed great demonic power. Demonic magic is extremely strong, and each user seems to have a unique coloured aura to indicate its presence. For him, that color is black. On Earth, he lost most of his powers and was weakened to the point that he could only function as an average human. Finding magical sources was near impossible as magic is largely only present in the form of fiction. However, his powers can be temporarily restored by feeding off negative emotions like fear and despair from sentient beings in the surroundings, such as during the battles with Lucifer and Sariel. * Transformation: '''Maou can transform between his human and demon forms(and presumably other forms) at will, provided he has enough magic. When he is running low, he automatically takes human form. When he regains his powers, Maou undergoes a drastic change in his physical appearance, gaining an extremely robust body, claws, hooves, and horns. * '''Hypnosis/Mind Control: He has the power to influence the wills of humans and animals, as well as gather information from their minds. *'Magical Combat:' As the Dark Lord, he was seen projecting powerful energy blasts and defending with shields against his opponents in the final battle for Ente Isla. During his fight with Lucifer, Maou combined dark magic and his augmented physical strength to perform a nuclear-scale finishing punch. * Telekinesis: Maou has telekinetic powers that allows him to manipulate objects. They are so strong, that they're capable of lifting an entire road highway and keeping it afloat for an extended period of time. *'Teleportation': Maou is able to teleport with another person in tow, as shown when he used it to help him and Emi flee from Lucifer. The limitations to this ability are unknown. *'Glamour': With enough magical power, Maou is able to change his appearance at will. This is demonstrated during his battle with Sariel, Maou briefly took the form of Chiho to take him by surprise when Sariel thought to use Chiho as a human shield against him. *'Forcefield Generation': Maou created one to protect him, Emi, and Ashiya from Lucifer's barrage of energy bullets. In his demon form, he has made individual shields for dozens of people to protect them from falling rubble. *'Sleep Spell': Maou cast this on the city's populace to stop them from witnessing the battle with Lucifer. *'Time Barrier': Maou can generate a magical field that can temporarily suspend time. *'Magic Transfer': Maou transferred magic to Ashiya in order help him recover from his injuries. It is unknown if this ability is only limited to demons, or if he can transfer magic to other creatures as well. *'Pain Stare': During his fight against Lucifer and Orba, Maou made Orba lose consciousness by simply looking at him. It also seemed to inflict damage, as Orba was heard grunting in pain before losing his consciousness. The details of this magic are still largely unknown. *'Demonic Sword': During his fight with archangel Sariel, Maou was able to transform an ordinary broom into a great demonic sword using magic, and used it to instantly defeat Sariel in one blow, whilst destroying half the city in the process. *'Restoration: '''As shown after his battles with both Lucifer and Sariel, he has the power to repair any form of collateral damage, no matter how great, at the expense of a large amount, if not all of, his magic. * '''Regeneration': In his demon form, Maou is able to regenerate his damaged body with high speed. When Lucifer used his purple magic projectiles to shoot a number of holes through Maou's body by shooting him, Maou was able to heal his wounds after he transformed. * Flight: He is able to fly in his demon form at high speed. Heightened Senses Maou has magical senses that allow him to easily and constantly observe and analyze everything that is going on around him without missing even the smallest detail. He can make accurate deductions and instantly react perfectly. This happens without any mental or physical strain the whole process is natural for Maou. He retains his exceptional sense while human, as seen when he looked at a katsubou dish, he determined exactly how it was prepared and what was used to make it. Keen Intellect Maou possesses genius-level intelligence, perfect memory/recall, and a limitless capacity for learning. He was able to piece events together and deduce a logical and correct conclusion with relative ease, such as when he figured out Lucifer's motivations for the mugging incidents around the neighborhood to accumulate power without much information. The best example of his intelligence is how he was able to nearly conquer Ente Isla, with the education and knowledge he learned and memorized 300 years prior to the story (which was a feat unrivaled by any in history). This intelligence also expands to his exceptional leadership and adaptability. His overwhelming charm, charisma and eloquence allows him to attract all kinds of demons, enemies, and people to work together and follow him, or make friends on Earth. He also has exceptional tactical, political, diplomatic, observational, deductive, analytical, calculative, and economic skills. These skills make it easy for him to naturally attract, gather, produce and control any and all resources, as well enable him to be able to intuitively utilize them to the best possible level to reach his goal, allowing him to succeed in any situation (from winning battles, governing his empire, to improving MgRonald). His intelligence remains the same regardless of his form. Immense Strength When transformed, he gains an incredible strength which makes him able to lift falling debris weighting tons and are many times larger than himself. Immense Speed During the battle against Lucifer, Maou was able to move so fast that Lucifer was unable to react. Resulting in his utter defeat in just a flash. Immense Endurance Despite his more fragile human body, he was still able to continue running after being blasted by Lucifer's magic bullets right in his vital body parts until his leg was shot by Orba. Trivia *On Earth he owns a bike he named "Dullahan". Its name came from the Irish mythology about a headless rider with a black horse and carries his/her head under one arm. *Satan is primarily understood as an "accuser" or "adversary" in the Hebrew Bible, and is not necessarily the personification of evil that he would become in later Abrahamic texts. *Though his character personifies Satan, he more likely represents Baphomet due to the goat-like feet and horns when he transforms. It was stated in the light novels that Satan is merely a name that many other demons also possess. Gallery Light Novel file:HatamaoV1 2.jpg Anime Charactersketch.jpg Maodesign.jpg Maou-design.jpg Maou-facial1.jpg Maou-facial2.jpg Devil-design.jpg Devil-facial.jpg B.jpg Room.jpg Umbrella.jpg Tree2.jpg Bike.jpg Restaurant.jpg Customer.jpg What.jpg Slash.jpg Hataraku Maou-Sama Episode 6a0.jpg ic1h8Ga.jpg hkhkjhkjll.png khkljljkljklkl-vert.jpg jgjhkhkhk.png hkjkjljkljlk-vert.jpg Sadao Maou.jpg Sadao Maou 2.png Sadao Maou 3.png Sadao Maou 4.png Sadao Maou Card.png Emi and Maou.png Ashiya and Maou.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Needs Help Category:Videos